It'sComplicated
by Sakurastar0660
Summary: Sakura struggles with her affection for General Mustang. At first, she thinks of him as a father. But after one lovely night, dose she still think of him as a father? Or something more? EDIT!
1. Chapter 1

"That's impossible!" Edward exclaimed, turning around.

"No, it's really simple!" Sakura shouted, glaring at Edward. He was still kinda short, even though he's 5'4". She stood 3 inches taller.

"What's going on in here?" Mustang barged into the room.

"Nothing." Sakura said, glaring at Roy.

"Honestly, it's like raising children with you two." Roy said, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me! I'm the one raising two children cause I always have to save your asses!" Sakura snapped.

"It really irritates me when you chose to get on my bad side when I'm in a bad mood!" Roy shouted.

"You think you're in a bad mood? I haven't slept in 3 days!" Sakura yelled, getting closer to Roy.

"Oh, cry me a river!"

"Why don't you, you bastard!"

Roy and Sakura stood there glaring at each other.

"Come on guy! There's no need to fight!" Edward said, trying to ease the tension.

"He's right, you know." Sakura said, still glaring at Roy.

"Ladies first." Roy smirked.

"Does that include she-males, as seeing as you are one?" Sakura teased.

"Just kiss and get over it." Havoc said, standing at the door.

"What did you say?" Sakura and Roy said at the same time, glaring at Havoc.

"Come on Chief. You have papers you need to sign."

Roy slightly pouted. He HATED paperwork.

"Let's go." Roy marched out of the room and headed to his office. Havoc followed close behind like a puppy.

Sakura sighed. She could easily read everyone like a book, except for Roy. To her, he was the dog whose bark was worse than his bite.

"Hello?" Ed waved his hand in front of Sakura's face, bringing her back to reality.

"What?"

"I said, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Uh- huh."

"What?" Sakura looked at Ed.

"I get it." He said, evilly grinning.

"What!"

"You _like_ the general."

Sakura was slightly blushing. "No!"

"Yes, you do! You're even blushing!" He pointed to her face.

Sakura simply grabbed his finger and pulled it backwards. "I think of him as a father, not a lover." She said, before letting Ed's finger go.

"Whatever you say. Lets get some lunch, I'm starving!"

"You're hopeless." Sakura said playfully as they made there way to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

_If he called me down here just to make another dog joke, I'm going to punch him in the face._ Sakura thought, as she made her way towards Mustang's office. This was not the first time Mustang had called Sakura to his office without warning. Usually it was about some new assignment or some paperwork the general wanted her to fill out. Sakura had to admit that she didn't mind visiting Mustang all that much. Mustang and Sakura had become closer over the months and now were mutual friends. But recently Mustang had been calling Sakura to his office for no apparent reason. Something about the general seemed a little strange lately. Sakura couldn't put her finger on it, but something was going on.

"I wish I knew why the general was acting so…. Different" Sakura mumbled under her breath as she neared Roy's office.

The more she tried to shake the feeling of worry, the more it persisted. She hated admitting to herself that she was actually worried about general Mustang. She reached for the doorknob and entered.

General Roy Mustang was sitting at his desk, which was covered with mass amounts of unfinished paperwork, as usual. The general's dark eyes looked up and met Sakura's for a split second. Sakura felt an unfamiliar shiver run up his spine and broke the gaze. 

"You wanted to see me, general" Sakura said, trying to ignore the fact that her heart was pounding. 

"Ah, yes, elemental. Just as I suspected; you can without question to your master."  
Just as Sakura had though, Mustang had cracked another dog joke. Sakura's temper got the better of her, as she didn't get much sleep which made her short tempered. In one fluid motion, Sakura went on top of Mustangs desk and pinned him up against the wall, knocking over several piles of paperwork. 

"Did you call me all the way down here just to make another dog joke!" Sakura exclaimed, tightening her grip on Mustang's jacket and unintentionally moving their bodies closer to the wall. "What is going on with you lately? You are always calling me down here for no reason, and….." Sakura's voice trailed off as her eyes met the general's. Her heart began to pound faster, as she looked deep into the general's onyx eyes. Sakura's face flushed red as she noticed that she was uncomfortably, more like comfortably, close to the general. She actually liked being close to Mustang.

Mustang moved his lips right up to her ear. Sakura could feel Mustang's warm breath on her neck. 

"I didn't call you down here to make jokes," Mustang whispered "I just … I had to see you." Sakura could hear the venerability in Roy's voice, which was strange. There were many things Sakura knew Roy to be, but venerable was not one of them. Mustang moved his head back.

"General…" Sakura tried to say something. She was feeling so much. She wasn't sure how to say how she was feeling. In fact she wasn't sure what she was feeling. Yet, she refused to let go of Mustang's jacket and kept the generals body pinned between her and the wall. 

"Please, call me Roy." Mustang said plainly

Something came over Sakura; she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Mustangs, and to her surprise, Mustang kissed back. She pulled her lips away in shock and eased her grip. Roy saw the opportunity to take control and seized it. He quickly changed their positions, pinning Sakura up against the wall, hard, and pulled their bodies even closer together.  
Sakura looked back at Mustang with confusion. _Is this really happening?_ Sakura thought to herself. She hadn't planed on kissing Mustang, but it just happened, and she defiantly didn't expect the general to kiss back. There was so much going on and she didn't know what to say or do. She looked into Roy's eyes again, searching for an answer to all the questions that were buzzing in her head. The deeper Sakura looked into Roy's eyes, the more she realized that she was very attracted to Mustang. This, of course, made Sakura more confused. Mustang could see the confusion on Sakura's face, so he started to ease back a bit, loosening his grip and bringing space between them.

"No don't… I liked you close" Sakura said, grabbing his arm, her bangs covering her eyes.

A smile crept over the general's face.

"I liked me being close too….." he paused for a moment. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" he questioned. Mustang cared far too much for Sakura that he didn't want to make her do anything that she didn't feel comfortable with.

"Ye… yes" Sakura stammered.

Mustang couldn't help but smile. He brought their bodies close together again and raised one hand to brush Sakura's icy-blue bangs off of her blushing cheek. Roy leaned in, Sakura braced herself, and their lips met again. Sakura could feel Roy's body press closer. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster as the kiss continued. She opened her mouth slightly to try and get some air. Mustang felt this and slid his tongue into Sakura's mouth. Sakura wrapped her arms around Mustang's shoulders and pulled him closer to her. They kissed passionately, each exploring the others mouth with their tongue. They kissed each other deeper and moved closer together.

Mustang attempted to step back and removed his coat but slipped on the papers on the floor and landed hard on the ground. Sakura looked down at the general, his jacket half of lying on the floor. She laughed quietly. She undid her over shirt a little and then straddled Mustang. Mustang naturally flipped over, so that he was on top; he liked being in control. Mustang proceeded to take of his jacket. Then he began kissing Sakura's lips, then along her jaw, and then nibbled her ear lobe. Sakura let out a small moan of shear pleasure as Roy continued to move lower, kissing her neck. In that moment, Sakura realized where they were. Mustang was half naked on the floor of his office in the middle of the day. Anyone could walk in and see everything. She knew she never wanted this to end, but if they were discovered….

"Wait" Sakura whispered.

Roy stared at Sakura with surprise.

"I'm sorry. Did I go too far? …." Mustang asked, then trailing off as he moved his eyes to stare at the floor of the office.

"No, it's not that," Sakura quickly replied, "It's just… what if someone walks in on us or something… I mean we are in your office in the middle of the day."

"Oh" Roy said with relief, "That's a good point… I almost forgot that we are in my office." Roy slid back and leaned against the wall. Sakura laid on the floor in the mess of unfinished paperwork. Mustang closed his eyes in an attempt to think.

" I…. I could come to your place tonight." Sakura said out of nowhere. "I mean, if that's ok with you."

"It sounds like a plan to me, elemental" said the general as a devilish half smile lit up his face. "I'll give you the address and a key just in case you get there before me. I should be out of here by about 5. You can come over whenever you want."

Both alchemists stood up and Roy dressed himself. Sakura started to pick up the paperwork on the floor and placed it on the general's desk. The general sat down in his office chair, scribbled down an address and pulled a key out of his pocket. He handed this to Sakura. Sakura then turned to leave walk around Roy's desk.

"One more thing elemental," the general said. Sakura quickly turned around and stood next to Roy, looking deep into his eyes. Roy grabbed Sakura's shirt collar, pulling her face close and bringing their lips together again. It was a short, but passionate kiss. Sakura's heart began to race again as she smiled and turned to leave the office again.

"See you tonight…. Roy" Sakura said in a small voice as she left.

"I'll be counting the seconds" Roy responded as the office door closed.

Authors note: Sakura is wearing a blue plaid long sleeve shirt that buttons up and short light blue shorts that don't go further than half way down her thy. She has the sleeves rolled up just past her elbow. Roy is wearing his military uniform (duh!). This takes place sometime in the summer.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Ishikawa walked out of the busy grocery store. She was caring a bag that had milk in it. Her right hand was in her pocket, grasping the key and the address that General Mustang had given him. Sakura wasn't sure what had happened earlier that day. She wasn't sure what was going to happen later that night. She had so many questions – but one thing was perfectly clear, she liked General Mustang.

_How the HELL did I get here?_ Sakura thought as she unlocked the door to her apartment. She headed out again, locking her door, and glanced down at her phone. 4:25. Sakura sighed. She stared down at the address scribbled on the wrinkled piece of paper.

"Why the hell did I suggest this? There is no way he actually likes me in that way. This afternoon was probably just …. Just a fluke." Sakura shivered, but in a good way, as the events from earlier that day flashed through her mind. How she had kissed Mustang and Mustang kissed back. How good it felt to have Mustang's body press against hers. How somehow they had ended up with Mustang half naked on the floor of Roy's office. The way Mustang's strong arms looked as they pinned her to the floor. How _sexy_ Mustang looked shirtless…

"God, I'm in over my head." Sakura mumbled to himself as she proceeded to the address on the paper. It didn't take Sakura long to find Mustang's house. She reached the door and looked down at her pocket again. She wanted to go in, and yet part of her was to afraid to open the door. She reached down and grabbed his pocket phone. It was almost 4:30. "I should be out of here by about 5," Mustang's words played in Sakura's mind. She only had a half hour before Mustang got home from the office.

"Well… it's now or never I guess."

Sakura sighed, reached into her pocket and grabbed the key. She slowly unlocked the door. She crossed the threshold and closed the door behind her. Roy's house was surprisingly nice. It was 2 stories tall. On the first floor was the kitchen with everything one needed to cook with and a table for 2. There was also a cozy living room with a large comfy looking couch and 2 big chairs – all angled towards a rather large fireplace. The stairs to the second floor lead to Roy's bedroom, where there was a king size bed with blue bedding. To the left of the room were double doors that lead to a balcony and to the right, was the bathroom. It took Sakura only a few minutes to survey Roy's living arrangement. She didn't want to snoop around, though she felt the urge to, so she proceeded back down the stairs. She decided to relax on the large sofa. It was very comfortable. She sank back into the comfy couch pillows and unintentionally fell asleep.

Just as he had told Sakura, Roy left the office at 5:00. He walked calmly to his house – going over the events of the afternoon in his head. He, like Sakura, wasn't completely sure what tonight would hold. But he _knew_ that it would be interesting, at the least. He had only recently became aware of his feelings for Sakura. He always cared for Sakura like a father towards a daughter. But now, he felt more attracted to her since their most recent argument. He was confused about how that happened, as seeing as they tend to argue a lot.

He was just as surprised by Sakura's kiss as she was herself. He never expected Sakura to return his feelings.

"What if that will never happen again… and she doesn't…feel the way I…" Roy stopped himself, that option was to painful to admit, even to himself.

"He probably won't even show up. It was probably a onetime thing." Roy reached his house and grabbed the doorknob, hoping that it would already be unlocked. Even if Sakura didn't feel the same way, it would be better to hear and talk about it then to have Sakura just avoid him. Roy took a deep breath, and turned the knob. It twisted effortlessly under his anxious grip.

"Thank god….She's here," Mustang breathed a sigh of relief as he walked into the house and shut the door behind him. Mustang looked around, but couldn't see Sakura, who was still sleeping on the couch in the living room. Roy walked into the living room quietly. As he approached the couch, he could here Sakura's light breathing. He looked down to find Sakura laying on the sofa, icy-blue strands of hair covering her face. Mustang couldn't help smiling. He walked around the couch and knelt in front of Sakura. He looked at the peaceful expression on her face for a moment, wondering if he should let her sleep.

_If only Sakura could stay here like this forever_ Roy thought as he reached for Sakura. "Sakura," Mustang whispered as he brushed the hair gently off Sakura's face and secured it behind her ear. Sakura slowly woke up. She realized where she was and sat up.

"General," Sakura said in surprise, blushing a deep shade of red "I'm sorry… I must have been tired, I..." Sakura's words were cut off by the light touch of Roy's finger to her lips.

"Shhhhh. Its fine …. You are pretty cute when you sleep." Roy said "And please, here I'm just Roy." Sakura's face turned an even deeper shade of red as Mustang leaned forward and kissed her, a quick teasing kiss. Then Mustang stood up and walked into the kitchen. He then proceeded to take his shoes and jacket off. Roy threw his shoes towards the door and draped his jacket on one of the kitchen chairs. Sakura did the same, getting up from the couch and followed Roy to the kitchen, but kept her shoes on.

"Take your shoes off… stay a while" Roy said "Unless you don't plan on staying very long." There was pain in his words.

"Honestly Roy," Sakura tried to collect her thoughts "I'm not so sure…."

Roy stopped and grabbed the counter to support. _Maybe she doesn't feel the same way_ he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Sakura. Did I go too far earlier today? If I did I am really sorry. Please just forget about it" Roy tried to think of the right words to say. Sakura walked over to Mustang, whose eyes were shut tightly and fingers still gripping the counter. Sakura ducked under Roy's arm and worked her way between Roy and the counter. She lifted herself up and sat on the counter in front of Mustang. Sakura then grabbed Mustang's face and lifted it so there eyes met. Sakura's slightly cold hands were strangely comforting to Roy, but when he looked up there was still pain behind his eyes.

"Roy… it's not that" Sakura said still looking deep into Roy's eyes. Mustang's eyes sparkled with hope. "I just don't really know how to… well… oh hell… I like u ok!" her words caused Mustang to go bright red. "I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner… I just wasn't sure how to tell you-" Roy cut Sakura off.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sakura… So, we are ok then?"

"Ok?" Sakura questioned, leaning forward kissing Roy's neck. "We are better than ok, don't you think?" Sakura whispered into Mustangs ear and gently slid her tongue along Roy's jaw. She then continued kissing down Roy's neck, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as she went. Roy let out a small sigh

"Yes… god yes." Sakura continued down Roy's neck. Roy then raised one hand and snapped the fire place to life.

"Show off" Sakura said playfully, as she moved back to meet Mustang's eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then, Roy leaned in and gently kissed Sakura's lips. Sakura rapped her hands around Mustang's shoulders and returned the kiss passionately. Roy gently slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues twisted around each other, exploring the others mouth. Sakura let out a moan as Roy pressed his body closer into hers. Mustang ran his fingers lightly under Sakura's shirt, over her spine. This sent a shiver of pleasure up Sakura's back. She then grabbed Mustang's half undone shirt and ripped it the rest of the way open.

"I would have taken it off" Roy said in response.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Sakura replied.

Roy smiled a devilish half smile as Sakura pushed his shoes off.

"So you plan on staying?" Roy asked, just to make sure.

"Roy… I'm not going anywhere," Sakura said plainly. Roy leaned in and nibbled at Sakura's ear. He whispered

"Good, because I'm not letting you go." Sakura could feel Roy's warm breath on her neck. Roy began to kiss down Sakura's neck, slowly undoing her shirt. The lower Roy kissed, the faster Sakura's heart began to beat. He reached Sakura's belly button, kissing almost every inch of her stomach as he continued to move even lower. Then, finally, he reached the end, Sakura's shorts line. Roy ran his hand up Sakura's inner thy, teasing her. Sakura let out a small sound enjoyment as Roy's hand reached up and tugged on the button of her shorts.

"Mustang" Sakura whispered. Roy moved back up to Ed's eye level.

"Eleme-" Roy was cut off by Sakura's lips pressing into his. They were locked into each other with an intensely passionate kiss, moving closer and closer into each other till they were almost one person. Both of their bodies were hot, but they didn't care. They continued to kiss each other deeply. Roy's hands were now intertwined in Sakura's icy-blue hair. Sakura's hand moved down Mustang's spine, while the other arm pulled him even closer.

Then Ed reached down and grabbed Mustang's belt. Roy was surprised by this and broke the kiss to make eye contact with Sakura.

"Sakura" was the only word Mustang could manage to say. Sakura smiled mischievously at Mustang and asked

"Why don't you show me your bedroom?"

Author's note: Who wants to guess what going to happen next? Sorry if I post more anytime soon. School started and I'm going to a butt load of homework. (


End file.
